


Smeagol's Fangirl

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smeagol Romance Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he expected the One Ring back into his life, Sméagol ended up meeting a quirky fangirl of his. Too bad that Sméagol’s Gollum side has to show up, ruining his brilliant plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smeagol's Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction one-shot story.

Sméagol sat down next to a tranquil, cool clear stream. The waves soft flowing movements sent him into a feeding frenzy. There was one silver fish, splashing its way out of the water and back in it. Oh, he had to have that silver fish. He must. His nerves tingled with the sensation that was about to burst.

His hand stretched out, clawing its way through the stream. Where, oh where, was that fish? Fish, fishies! He would have them yet. Yes, he would. He just… Yes! Fish captured and yummy on the first crunch. However, a new smell whiffed up his nostrils. It smelled like oily fragrance. Yes, and it smelled also of fresh herbs and grass and… yes, there was a heap of blonde hair, dirty blonde and with the strangest green wool sweater and blue pants. He turned the creature around…

Oh, it was a she. She was petrified to see him. Oh, he mustn’t let her get away from him. Oh, and she was running. No, she couldn’t run. He had her now, struggling to get away. Why was she running scared from him? Oh, Sméagol mustn’t have that.

“Precious come down. Yes, precious will,” Sméagol choked out.

“You’re Sméagol.” The girl trembled atop the high branch she was on. “My name is Maddie. I’m your number one fan. Does that help?” She was scared of him. Perhaps he was trying too hard.

“Sméagol…” the Gollum voice returned.

“Sméagol wants to help this poor girl. Sméagol has a fan,” he whimpered.

“Yes, we do, my love,” the Gollum voice said. “We need not be fearful of this creature. She is our fan. We must show her courtesy.”

“Sméagol is after the Precious,” Sméagol told the Gollum voice.

“Yes, I know,” the Gollum voice said. “We will come after the Precious soon. Now, to treat this fan in the way we treat all our fans.”

“Yes, and…” Sméagol looked around. The girl was gone. No, she leapt down from the tree. He rushed towards her, pinning her to the slippery grassy ground. She wasn’t getting away from him now. “Precious must stay put. Yes, precious must. We doesn’t want to hurt precious girl.”

“Hey. Look, what’s that?” Maddie asked, pointing to one direction.

“What was what? Where did we say it went?” Sméagol said. No. He hopped several yards from the girl. He turned tail fast, hoping not to lose her… no. She was gone, through a barrier of sorts. He had to catch up to her. Yes, he did… he was propelled through the air, collapsing in a heap on the ground. No! He lost her… oh, his Gollum self would pay.

Sméagol turned to the stream, returning to his previous task. Only the Gollum voice was there, in his reflection. Should he talk to the Gollum voice? Was it bad enough that he sent fangirls away, screaming for their lives? Surely he knew better. But he was after the precious, his birthday present. Couldn’t he differentiate between the two?

Nonetheless, his mind eased into fishing once more. He would get his precious back. Bagginses would pay for stealing his Precious. Yes, Baggins would. And he would find Bagginses, if only he was aware of what fate had in store for him and his precious.

Still, he paid no heed to his revelries. Fish was first and fish was the one thing on his mind nowadays. So, he ate one morsel after the next, quite glad to have Gollum by his side, even in these conditions. For now, he was right where he belonged.

The End.


End file.
